


Accidents Happen

by consulting_superwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, VERY Chick-Flick, implied sex, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_superwholockian/pseuds/consulting_superwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel thinks too hard, and Dean has a chick-flick moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Castiel looked out at the village below him.   
  
It was a nice, quiet place, somewhere out in the Alps, surrounded by firs and numerous mountains. Quite different from the usual backgrounds, such as motel rooms with the Winchesters, various bars, and even heaven. It seemed as if the angels there were always yelling at him nowadays. In fact, the yelling and stress could build itself so high, Cas would do things like this: find a nice, quiet place, and unwind, usually at nighttime like now.   
  
Even though he was miles away from him, Castiel's mind kept slipping back to Dean Winchester. The angel was feeling new things towards his friend, but all he did was try to bury those feelings. They were unjust, as cited in Leviticus 18:22: Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination. Yes, the phrase was very clear to Castiel, but that didnt mean he agreed with it. At all. Not one bit.   
  
In times like these, Cas wanted to talk to Dean so badly, but he never wanted to be abrupt. Therefore, he usually waited until the man called for him unless it was of upmost importance.   
  
In these quiet times, Castiel never purposely meant to think of Dean, but he couldnt help himself. He found himself thinking like a mortal man: What does Dean feel like? What is he doing right now? Is he alright? Does he feel the same about me? The angel shook himself from his thoughts, closing his eyes. He shouldnt be thinking like this, not with lust.   
  
When Cas opened his eyes again, he found himself no longer in the mountains, but rather in another motel room. He turned his head in confusion, then realized why he was here. He had thought too hard, and his stupid angel self had accidently teleported himself to what he needed. Dean.   
  
Dean, ironically, had been thinking subtly about Cas, hopefully not too hard enough so that he would attract the angel here. Of course this was always a risk, considering that Castiel nearly always came to calls and prayers. On top of that, he could read minds. This was the reason that the silly angel there in his motel room had startled him more than usual. Even worse, the hunter had /just/ gotten out of the shower, and was only wearing a towel that was wrapped lowly around his hips.  
  
"Cas!" he yelled, gripping his towel tighter. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Castiel remained calm as he attempted to come up with an excuse to why he was here. Usually when this happened (as Cas had accidently teleported to the Winchesters serveral times), he would remember a case that he had meant to tell the boys, or give them news on the war up in heaven, but today, nothing important stuck out in his head. Speaking of /boys/, it seemed as if only Dean were here...  
  
"Hi, Dean," the angel said quicker than his usual calm manner. "where is Sam?"  
  
"Uh, he went to the bar. Long day today," the hunter replied, sounding as if he were unsure whether what his brother had told him were true or not.   
  
Hearing the worried tone in his friend's voice, Castiel quickly teleported to Sam, and for once, the younger Winchester didnt lie. He sat at a table with yet another woman, who was clearly attempting to seduce the poor moose, who didnt look interested. Before Sam could spot him, Castiel quickly returned to Dean, not wanting to worry the man even more.   
  
"Sam told the truth, he is consuming liquor while a young woman wearing a short dress attempts to seduce him to no avail," Castiel told Dean.   
  
Dean laughed, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, always getting himself into trouble." It was clear that Dean was relived, but confusion was still etched on his face. "Now Cas, are you gonna tell me why you're here or not? As you can see, I wasn't expecting any guests," he gestured to his towel.   
  
The angel looked down at his feet. He had to quit making up excuses, grow a pair (an expression he heard Dean use often when referring to Cas), and just tell his friend the truth. "I was... up in the Alps, looking over a village. It was really quiet, and..." he stopped himself momentarily. The angel wasnt sure if he wanted to directly admit his feelings to his friend, in fear of rejection. He wasnt even sure how: angels shouldnt be feeling this way toward anyone! "... it gave me time to think and reflect. I thought about what you could be doing... and how the case went. I must've been in too deep in thought, and accidently teleported here. I will go, if you would like."  
  
Dean looked slightly shocked. "No!" he yelled suddenly, then cleared his throat quickly. "I just thought maybe... I thought I had called you because..." he said, cutting himself off before he went any further. The hunter's eyes widened, realizing what he had just said outloud. He turned his back to his friend and began to walk back inside the bathroom.   
  
Meanwhile, Castiel stood there shocked, or as shocked as he could get. He hadn't had enough time to read Dean's mind (even though Dean wasnt fond of Cas doing so), but maybe... maybe there was a possiblity that the hunter felt the same way? 'Maybe I'm wrong,' Cas thought. 'My people skills are pretty rusty.' Eventually he decided that he didnt care whether or not he knew for sure. He had to find out what Dean had meant. With inhuman speed, he caught Dean's shoulder, and turned him around, causing his towel to drop.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" he hissed, more to himself than Castiel. Before he had time to pick up his own towel, the angel had already grabbed it. Cas thrusted the towel at his friend, tried hard not to look at his body, then finally found words to say.   
  
"Dean, what do you mean you thought you called me?" Castiel asked, his head signaturely cocked to the side, his eyes staring intensely into Dean's light green ones.   
  
The hunter was taken aback by Cas's staring but quickly composed himself. "It's nothing, Cas, dont worry," he mumbled. He attempted to walk back into the bathroom, but the angel just reappeared in front of him. Dean sighed. He knew that he would have to tell Cas soon about his feelings more sooner than later, but it all felt too... chick-flicky. Oh well, he would let it slide this one time.   
  
"I dont understand, Dean. What do you mean you thought you called me?" the angel repeated, still curious to Dean was acting so strange.   
  
The hunter looked down at his feet. He wasn't used to confessing his feelings... at all. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'first time for everything, I guess.' "Cas, earlier I was, uh, thinking of you too."  
  
"Oh," Castiel started. "I se-"   
  
"Cas, I think I'm in love with you," Dean blurted, sounding nothing like his usual tough self.   
  
Castiel couldnt believe what he was hearing. He reminded himself that he wasnt suppose to have feelings like this, but damn it, he didnt care anymore. He pushed Dean towards the nearest wall and pinned the hunter's hands above his head. Not very aware of what he was doing, Cas began to explore Dean's mouth with his tongue, as Dean bit Cas's lip. The angel moaned (to his own surprise) against the other man's mouth, then tilted his head to the side to make the kiss deeper. Dean let his hands tangle in Castiel's hair, pushing him harder against his mouth. They fought for dominance, but eventually Dean won due to his experienced self. At this time, his towel had competely slipped off, along the angel's tie and trenchcoat. Wasting no time, Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and dragged him towards the bed.   
  
"I think I have sexual feelings for you too, Dean," the angel mumbled, watching as Dean unbuttoned his shirt. Dean chuckled, looking directly into the angel's eyes. "I love you, too, Dean," Cas said, making it more clear for the hunter. The oldest Winchester leaned over and planted another kiss against the angel's mouth, smiling while doing so. He began to tangle his hands in the angel's brunette hair. Jimmy's side of Castiel came out, causing Cas to bite Dean's bottom lip. Dean groaned, tilted his head, and deepened the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, they stumbled over to the bed, Castiel on bottom, Dean on top. Remaining eye contact, they took off each other's clothes. Castiel's breath hitched. He knew he shouldnt be doing this, but the human side of him took over, and let Dean take control over him. The hunter planted one last kiss on the angel's mouth, then worked his lips around his body. Cas, on the other hand, couldnt stop moaning. He tangled his hand in his friend's locks, brushing over his neck. Together, they spent the night in pleasure and bliss, love and need, satisfying both their needs.   
  
In the late hours of the night, both of the men had found themselves content: the air had been cleared, and the truth had been revealed. They were relieved, for a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They were free to love each other, which is what they had always wanted; all it took was a simple mistake. Accidents always happen for a reason, dont they?

 


End file.
